Love is War! (La serie)
by Cute-Fujoshi
Summary: Bueno, este seria el fic del One-Shot de Love is War!, por los que no lo leyeron est es el sum: Se imaginan una historia donde Levi y Petra pelean por el amor de Eren? Que desicion tomara el joven? Ademas de la aparicion de 2 nuevos reclutas! Lose, Pesimo Summary, pero denle una oportunidad :D (Ademas, mas adelante tendra Lemmon)
1. Los Sentimientos de Petra

Ohayoo!, solo quería decirles que ya por fin empezare el fic de Love is War! Hmhmhh por fin después de tanto tiempo LOL, bueno espero y les guste, obtuve alguna inspiración con canciones random que escuchaba. Por cierto, invente un Op *Si ya bien anime será este fic, okno xD* Para que pongan esta canción al escucharlo:**Angel Beats Opening Remix** (Lo terminan en el minuto 1:30) No daré tantos detalles del Op, solo que si no lo han visto, pues lo buscan en youtube y más o menos entenderán mi descripción xD

Bueno sin más, a empezar. SNK no es mío, solo lo uso para hacer historias random en mi cabeza, tampoco Angel Beats!, ya que solo lo utilicé para el Opening xD

**Love is War!**

-Que raro-se repetía Petra internamente-cada vez que observo esos ojos yo…-no pudo continuar, ¿Acaso se había enamorado de ese chiquillo?, lo más probable era que sí.

–Eren…-dicho esto una imagen del menor apareció y sintió su cara arder. -¿Cómo paso esto?-Se repetía mentalmente.

Normalmente cuando estaba a su lado no sentía nada, pero, a partir de ese momento, cuando la ayudo, todo cambio…

_*Flashback*_

Se encontraba Petra limpiando el castillo, en eso llego el sargento, ella con una sonrisa muy amable se le acerco. –Heichou-le dijo, lo cual el nombrado solo la volteo a ver.

-¿Qué?-con su tono frio le respondió.

-Yo…quería decirle que-Petra se iba sonrojando, estaba dispuesta a confesarse ante su sargento.

-Rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo-Le insistía con enfado.

-Usted me gusta…Heichou-confeso la chica con un rubor.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, lo cual solo Levi suspiro

-¿Es todo?-ante esta respuesta Petra se sorprendió.

-Si…-dijo un poco triste.

El sargento se le quedo viendo un rato.

-Perdona Petra, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos-Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Petra quedo en shock, no pudo más y se tiro a llorar, no tan fuerte, pero si le dolía, sabía que jamás el Heichou le iba a corresponder sus sentimientos, se veía bien en claro en que el sargento estaba demasiado interesado en otra persona.

En eso, cierto chico titán miro a Petra, lo cual preocupado se acerco a ella corriendo.

-Petra-san, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto el menor al ver a la pobre chica débil, ella solo atino a verlo y lo abrazo, Eren se sorprendió, pero le correspondió el abrazo. Ya más calmada, Eren se atreve a preguntarle que le pasa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto el menor.

Petra le explico todo al joven, el por instinto la volvió a abrazar.

Ella se sorprendió, después se miraron a los ojos, Petra, por primera vez los contemplo, se veían tan hermosos, un verde turquesa, un color exótico, sin duda, los mejores que ah visto en toda su vida, también contemplo su cabello rebelde, le combinaba tan bien a sus ojos, en eso, algo dentro de ella despertó, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Ya verás…que todo estará bien-le consoló Eren.-Porque…se que se merece a alguien mejor, alguien que si la aprecie-dicho esto se separo un poco de Petra y la miro a los ojos.

-Sin duda, eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, tu personalidad es la mejor, y tienes una gran habilidad, eres una de las mejores chicas que he conocido y…-después continuo con una sonrisa-Sin duda, eres muy bella Petra, por eso me alegra de haberte conocido, eres alguien especial para mi.- Y dicho esto la volvió a abrazar.

Petra se sonrojo al mil y se sorprendió, después de eso le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias…-Le dijo Petra para finalizar aquella tarde.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Sin duda, esa sonrisa llena de esperanza le llegó al corazón, y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que está enamorada de Eren.

~~~~~~~~~Opening~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Comienza la guitarra junto con el piano)

/Solo muestra a Petra, después a Levi y por último a Eren/

**Petra: Un nuevo día comienza y te quiero encontrar**

/Aquí se ve Levi y Petra de Espaldas con sus nombres a lado/

**Levi: El mundo es demasiado injusto conmigo**

/Aquí están Mikasa, Armin, Jean y Connie con sus nombres a cada lado respectivo/

**Levi: Paso a tu lado para hacerme notar, que lindos ojos.**

/Aquí se muestra Erwin, Hanji abrazando a Eren, Auruo y Erd con su nombre al que le corresponde/

**Petra: Cada vez que te veo con él, me dan ganas de golpearlo**

/Aquí se muestra a Sasha, Ymir, Christa y Annie con sus nombres respectivos/

**Levi: Es imposible el hecho**

**Levi/Petra: De tenerte a mi Lado.**

**Levi/Petra: Cada vez que sonríes, mi corazón pierde sentido, quiero besarte, sentirte en todo, no me voy a dar por vencido, ya decidí que serás solo mío y de nadie más.**

/Aquí solo serian escenas random sobre la historia o sobre los personajes, utilicen su imaginación si quieren x3/

**Levi: Llegas a salvo**

/Se ve a Levi mirando el horizonte/

**Petra: Me abrazas despacio**

/Se ve a Petra con sus mejillas coloridas viendo la tropa llegando/

**Levi/Petra: Susurro un me alegra…**

/se ve el cielo con algunas nubes, en el atardecer/

~~~~~Opening~~~~~

Al día siguiente, Petra amaneció con ganas de ver a Eren, así que se apresuro en vestirse y fue rápido al comedor, al llegar busco con la mirada al joven, lo cual lo encontró hablando con Armin, se sonrojo y se acerco a ellos.

-Buenos Días-dijo con una sonrisa Petra.

-Buenos Días-Contestaron los 2 al mismo tiempo, Petra se acerco a Sasha, pues estaba sirviendo el desayuno, bueno si comerse más de tu porción cuenta como servírselo. Petra le dio una ligera palmada al hombro izquierdo de Sasha, lo cual tuvo un escalofrío y se volteo hacia el sargento.

-Oh! ¡Sargento!-exclamo con sorpresa Sasha y asustada-Yo-yo no estaba robando de la comida-decía mientras se arrodillaba ante ella con una patata en sus manos.

-No te preocupes-le respondió con una gotita en su cabeza-Venia a ayudarte a servir el desayuno, claro si no te lo acabaste ya-.

-Nooo!, no me lo acabe todo-exclamaba Sasha, lo cual Petra atino con reír.

Después de que ya sirvieran el bendito almuerzo, Petra se sentó a lado de Eren, este solo le sonrió y empezó a comer.

Todo estaba de maravilla, hasta que cierta persona llego y le dio recuerdos a Petra. El sargento llego y al parecer todos se quedaron callados y terminaban su comida incómodos. Eren noto como Petra se encogía, lo cual, solo le agarro de la mano y le sonrió, Petra se sorprendió, le tomo de la mano y nadie más lo había notado.

O eso creía, pues cierto sargento tenía el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal. Noto cada movimiento que el menor hacia, y cuando vio que le tomo de la mano a Petra se enfureció, se paro y se dispuso a ir, pero antes de hacerlo miro al menor con un aura demasiado negra, lo cual a Eren asusto y soltó rápidamente el agarre de la chica.

-¿Que le pasara a Heichou?-Se preguntaba Eren en voz alta

-Ya veo…-respondió Petra, lo cual a Eren le dio una gran duda.

-¿Qué cosa?-le respondió bajito

Petra se sorprendió un poco y empezó a negar con su cabeza-No, no es nada-le decía con una sonrisa. Eren se quedo dudando pero después se retiro.

Llegada la hora del entrenamiento, Petra tenía el día libre, así que fue a su cuarto a conseguir papel y un bolígrafo, después, fue a un gran árbol y se recargó en el.

Unos momentos después pudo ver a Eren sonriendo y obedeciendo las ordenes que le ponían, por instinto, Petra sonrió, y comenzó a dibujar. Unas horas después salió un dibujo de Eren sonriendo, se quedo impresionada de lo bien que le salió el dibujo, satisfecha se levanto y se dispuso a irse.

Ya pasada la noche, fue a su habitación, pero escucho al comandante Erwin hablar con Levi, lo cual no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

-Dime Levi, ¿Por qué actúas así?-le preguntaba Erwin.

-¿De que hablas?-Respondió Levi sin interés.

-No te hagas el sordo, has estado más amargado que otras veces.

-¿Así soy yo, no?-le decía con una ceja levantada

-Escucha, últimamente, he visto como fulminas con la mirada a Eren.

-¿Y?

-Y lo estas tratando como un perro.

Erwin esperaba respuesta, lo único que recibió fue a Levi dándole un sorbo a su café. Erwin suspiro.

-Estas enamorado de Eren, ¿no?-le preguntó divertido.

Levi escupió de su café, mojando algunos papeles.

-¿Qué?, Yo, enamorado, ¿De un perro estúpido?-Preguntaba Levi con un ligero sonrojo, apenas notable.

-No te hagas Levi, siempre lo andas vigilando.

-Porque ese es mi trabajo-completo Levi

-Entonces, ¿Por qué cuando Eren tomo de la mano a Petra, te fuiste y miraste muy profundo a Eren?

Levi se sorprendió, creía que él había sido el único que había notado esa acción. Levi atino con sonrojarse y darse vuelta para ver la ventana.

Erwin al notar que no tenía ninguna respuesta solo suspiro.

-No es como si me gustara ese mocoso- Completo Levi en un susurro y un sonrojo.

-Si claro, lo que digas-le respondió Erwin moviendo su mano.

-Por cierto, en 2 días llegaran 2 nuevos reclutas-Le dijo Erwin a Levi.

-¿Y?-volvió a su tono frio Levi

-Que una de ellos es mujer, así que deberás de cuidar a tu perro o como le digas-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Levi le aventó la taza a Erwin, lo cual, el nombrado logro esquivarla justo a tiempo, dando una consecuencia de que la tazase rompiera.

Petra ya no pudo más y se fue, mientras iba caminando se puso a pensar en lo que el comandante había mencionado.

-Así que vendrán 2 nuevos reclutas y uno de ellos es mujer-se repetía en susurro Petra.-Pues, más le vale a esa chica que no se acerque a Eren, o ya verá-.

Dicho esto Petra llego a su cuarto, puso su dibujo en su buro y se dispuso a recostarse en su cama.

Antes de caer dormida, un pensamiento de Eren le vino a la cabeza, lo cual solo sonrió y se dispuso a dormir.

Sin duda, Eren era suyo y no dejara que nada ni nadie se lo quite… Ella luchara por él.

Minna!, por fin ya les deje el primer cap., y díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tan malo estuvo? ¿Por qué demonios hice un Opening todo adadsa? ¿Acaso esa nueva recluta se llevara a Eren? ¿Veremos a Levi yandere? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

Jajaja, espero y les haya gustado ., en el próximo capítulo se verá como Levi se enamoro de Eren, con su "hermoso" vocabulario, ¿con esa boca besas a tu madre, Levi? xD Y ya en el 3er capitulo… ¡Veremos a los 2 nuevos reclutas!

Bueno, ¡Nos vemos!

(Abraza de su conejito de felpa y come un pedazo de pastel)


	2. Los Sentimientos de Levi

**Ohayoo!, bueno, quiero decirles que este cap. me costó escribir, ya que para mi Levi es un sudoku y me es difícil describirlo xD, quiero darle gracias a Carol-Senpai, sin ti, este mundo sería un asco, jajaja, bueno, también sin ti, este fic hubiera sido ¡Un asco asqueroso! TwT, pero bueno, esta historia va especialmente para ti, me alegra tanto que me ayudes y me aguantes ya que ando bien lela para escribir xD, ah sí, lo del Op, solo lo utilicé para el primer capítulo, ya si ustedes lo quieren escuchar adelante, bueno, sin más, disfruten de este Cap:**

-Tch, ¡Maldita sea!-pensaba Levi mientras golpeaba ligeramente su escritorio, haciendo que de su taza salieran pequeñas gotas de café.

La razón por la cual estaba estresado, es porque se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, y claramente no quería aceptarlos.

Ahora, la pregunta seria, ¿Cuáles sentimientos?, Pues a los que surgían cada vez que veía al menor. Ese niño sin duda se había adentrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, el sargento se había hecho la promesa de no tener esta clase de sentimientos por alguien, pues en este mundo tan caótico, lleno de tragedia era imposible que existiera el amor. Pero…ese chico, desde que llego, lo hizo cambiar.

-Tsk, maldito mocoso-dicho esto, el sargento se paro y fue hacia un balcón a poder despejar sus pensamientos.

La noche era tranquila, la luna llena resplandecía en todo el lugar, el canto de los grillos hacían una melodía agradable, y esa ligera brisa, sin duda, una de las mejores noches de su vida. Se dispuso a descansar, dejando que el viento jugara con algunos mechones de su cabello.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, el azabache comenzó a pensar en Eren, la primera vez que lo vio le llamo tanta la atención esos ojos, llenos de vida y esperanza. El deseo de poder exterminar a los titanes, la confianza que se tenía a sí mismo, esa cálida sonrisa que le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, Sin duda, ese muchacho lo traía loco.

-Ya no lamento haber nacido y es gracias a ti-susurraba el azabache lo más bajo posible- este mundo lleno de perdición, creí que no habría luz, pero desde que apareciste, me has hecho cambiar-con esto último, el sargento pudo sacar una ligera sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, el escuadrón de Eren tenía el día libre, lo cual, Levi aprovecho para ponerlos a limpiar, los pobres no querían, pero al saber cómo reaccionaría el de baja estatura, no les quedo de otra más que aceptar.

El azabache se aseguro de que todos cumplieran con su tarea, en su inspección llego con cierto joven, el cual limpiaba una ventana. Eren mientras limpiaba tarareaba una melodía, el azabache se acerco hacia él.

-Eren-Lo llamo con un tono suave.

-¡Sa-Sargento!-el menor se sorprendió que miro hacia el mayor e hizo su saludo militar.

-No era necesario- le respondió en un pequeño toque de burla.

-Per-perdone-se disculpo con una sonrisa.

Y otra vez, esa sensación le llego a Levi, sintiendo su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido, una alegría le llegaba al ver al menor.

El chiquillo al ver que el sargento no decía algo mas volvió a su trabajo, siguió limpiando la ventana, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que a su lado derecho estaba Levi, con un trapo, lo estaba ayudando a limpiar.

Eren sonrió, así que Levi tenía su lado dulce, aunque claro, no es de las personas que siempre lo muestran.

Había una sensación de paz, algo agradable para ambos, pero lamentablemente, alguien tenía que interrumpir…

-Nee, Eren, ¿Estás aquí?-Llego Hanji con una sonrisa, rompiendo el preciado momento que tenían solos, claro, según Levi.

-Ah, ¿Que pasa Hanji?-Eren volteo hacia la comandante

-Erwin me pidió que fueras a su cuartel-

-¿Al cuartel?-respondió el moreno con una ceja levantada

-SIP, pero ve, ¡Que es urgente!-

-¿¡Eh!?-Dicho esto se volteo a ver a Levi que aun seguía limpiando la ventana-Etto…Con permiso Heichou-y así, se dispuso a irse corriendo hacia el cuartel.

Levi solo asintió y siguió limpiando el vidrio, agarrando del trapo con un poco de fuerza, lo cual, fue notado por Hanji que solo sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

La sargento se acerco al azabache, se recargo en la pared y comenzó a hablarle.

-Me pregunto que será lo que Erwin le tenga que decir-

-Como si me importara-respondió sin interés el de baja estatura.

-Woo, ¿Te imaginas que le ofrezca ir con él a una misión?-Le pregunto la castaña.

-Y que si eso pasa, será una nueva oportunidad para él-contesto el azabache terminando de limpiar la ventana.

Hanji se estaba enfadando, quería provocarle celos al sargento, quería ver una escena donde confronte contra Erwin para declararle que eren es su perro, pero ah claro, es Levi y es realmente difícil de esperar a que eso pase.

La comandante suspiro, en eso, una idea brillante se le paso por la mente.

-De seguro se lo dirá-dijo en susurro.

Levi solo dejo el trapo y empezó a marcharse, no le importaba lo que dijera la loca, solo quería irse lo más pronto posible.

-Me pregunto si se verán bien esos dos-Y dicho esto Levi dejo de caminar, lo cual a Hanji una sonrisa se le escapo.

-¿A que te refieres con esos dos?-Le pregunto aun si verle a la cara.

-Bueno, no le digas que te dije, pero Erwin quería tener un momento a solas para aclararle algo-

-¿Huh?-Levi no entendía del todo, no quería hacer mal interpretaciones.

-¿Qué no sabes?-Le respondió Hanji acercándose a él.

Levi solo volteo y espero la respuesta.

-¡Erwin se le declarara a Eren! ¿No es eso grandioso?-Aclaro Hanji con estrellas en sus ojos y un ambiente de corazones.

Algo dentro de Levi se estrujo, ¿Había oído bien?...Erwin…declarándose… ¿A Eren? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba? ¿Qué dirá Eren? ¿Corresponderá esos sentimientos? ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora?

Levi estaba que explotaba, tenía un huracán de sentimientos, celos, tristeza, posesividad, enojo, sin duda no iba a dejar que esto pasara.

Antes de que Hanji siguiera parloteando de más, se fue directo a donde estaba su cachorro, fue una caminata realmente rápida, hubiera corrido, pero no quería demostrar tanto interés. En el camino se imagino de lo peor, ¿Y si Erwin estuviera ahora mismo manoseando a SU Eren? , eso lo hacía enojar de sobremanera.

Al llegar al cuartel no dudo ni un segundo y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

-Perdone la intrusión-Dijo en un aura negra el azabache

Pero Levi noto que no había nadie, esto lo hizo dudar, ¿Y si se fueron a un lugar más privado?, de acuerdo, no hay que exagerar, pero, ¿Y si es cierto?

El sargento noto por la ventana a 2 chicos, al fijarse bien, noto que era Erwin y Eren, hizo lo posible para aumentar su visión, cuando vio que el rubio tomo de la mano del menor hacia su pecho. Eso hizo rabiar a Levi.

Fue inmediatamente afuera y al llegar noto como Eren estaba ligeramente sonrojado, no pudo contenerse más, por lo que los separo bruscamente.

-He-Heichou, ¿Que sucede?-Respondió con timidez el joven, pues al ser empujado bruscamente le dio miedo al pensar que lo llegaría al golpear como esa vez en la corte.

El azabache se acerco con Eren y lo miro con un aura negra, hasta se podría ver las palabras "Estas muerto" alrededor. Eren temió lo peor, Levi lo tomo del cabello y lo acerco demasiado a su rostro.

-Ya que tienes el día libre y lo andas desperdiciando con tu amiguito, deberías de limpiar todo el castillo, sin ayuda alguna, y no quiero oír ninguna objeción-dicho esto tiro al chiquillo, lo cual, el pobre salió corriendo como un animal a punto de ser cazada.

Erwin miro la escena con una sonrisa, el de menor estatura al ver esa cara solo lo molesto más.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda hacías con él?-Le pregunto, o más bien, le ordeno a que le diera una respuesta.

-¿Estas celoso, o que?-le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

-Estoy hasta la madre con este tema, entiendan de una puta vez, ¡YO NO AMO A EREN!-

-¿Entonces no lo amas?

Levi seguía mirando al comandante con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal.

-Me alegra, porque así ya no te molestaras el día de la boda-le decía con una risilla.

Hubo un silencio, lo cual el aura de Levi seguía aumentando.

-¿Boda?-respondió con seriedad

-Si, será en 2 meses-le respondió con otra sonrisa más grande.

El azabache no pudo contenerlo más, ¿Boda? ¿Besos? ¿Sexo? Oh claro que no, el único que puede hacerlo eso a Eren era él, y solamente él.

El sargento miro al comandante sin ningún brillo en sus ojos, estaban tan opacos que realmente daba miedo.

-Cancela la boda-

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?... ¿Enserio lo preguntas?

-Si…oh ya se, quieres que lo haga porque estas celoso, ¿no?-

-Si…-

-¿Disculpa, podrías repetirlo?-Le pregunto el oji-azul

-Si…ESTOY JODIDAMENTE CELOSO, ¿SABES POR QUE?, PORQUE EREN ES MIO, y no dejare que lo toques, ni lo beses ni nada, y si tienes pensado hacer la boda, date por muerto-Le respondió en modo psicópata Levi.

Erwin solo rio, primero despacio y después fuerte, esto dejo a Levi anonado, a ver, ¿La gracia donde esta?

-Por fin lo admites, cielos Levi, no creí que fueses tan posesivo, sin duda no eres el Rivaille que conozco cuando te pones así-Dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-

-No creas que me casare con Eren, ni siquiera soy gay, solo lo hice para que te dieras cuenta de una vez de tus sentimientos, ya que eres un chico orgulloso y no quieres darte cuenta-Dijo lo ultimo tirándose al césped.

-¿Y porque tomabas de la mano a Eren?

-Porque le dije que estaba orgulloso de que pudiera controlar sus poderes y que hayamos alcanzado gran limite de salvación, y ya sabes cómo se pone de sentimental, por lo que le dije que estaba a su lado y todo eso-

-Tú y esa loca lo planearon. ¿Verdad?-

-Tal vez…Je, pobre Eren, ahora debe de estar limpiando el castillo a más no poder-

-Si…se lo merece-

Hubo un silencio, Rivaille pudo deshacerse de ese aura negra, ya había comprendido que estaba enamorado de Eren, le molesto porque así seria mas difícil las misiones, las preocupaciones y que le hicieran daño, pero…con tal de verlo sano, salvo y feliz…lo mantenía tranquilo.

-Sabes, yo no estaría tan confiado-Le sorprendió el rubio al más pequeño.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues-dicho esto se sentó-Me refiero a que ya tienes competencia-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si te refieres a Ackerman yo puedo…-pero fue interrumpido por Erwin

-No me refiero a ella-Dijo para mirarlo seriamente.

-¿Entonces a quien?-Le respondió con duda el sargento.

-A ella…-Y dicho esto señaló a una jovencita que ayudaba a Eren a barrer afuera del castillo.

-¡¿Petra?!-Se sorprendió Levi al verla ayudando,- bueno, era de esperarse, ella siempre ayuda…-pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-¿Entonces, no te molesta eso?-Los apunto nuevamente, viendo como Petra estaba ayudando a Eren, pero sonriéndole demasiado.

-Jo, entonces ¿También quiere a Eren?, Pues esto no quedara así-

Dicho esto Levi fue hacia ellos, Erwin solo suspiro y miro hacia el cielo.

-Me pregunto cómo se pondrá mañana al ver a los nuevos reclutas-Y al finalizar se paro y se fue.

_**~En otra Parte~**_

-Waa, ¿Aun falta mucho?-Exclamaba cierta chica.

-No te preocupes, ya falta poco-Le respondió un joven sonriéndole, ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Ya no puedo esperar por volver a verlo-se entusiasmo la chica al imaginarse el reencuentro.

El joven que la acompañaba solo sonrió y rio por lo bajo. La chica se estiro mientras seguía caminando.

-Ya quiero volver a verte….Eren…-Dijo sonriendo la joven.

…..

…

…..

**Eeeeeen Fin! Woo no puedo creer que lo logre, lamento si la personalidad de Levi es como la del anime/manga ya que me es difícil xD, bueno, también lo iba a poner así grosero, pero lo consulté con mi Senpai y me dijo que si dice, pero no en exceso, así que me tuve que controlar TwT, gracias Senpai 3, ya verán que el próximo capítulo vendrán…**

**¡LOS 2 NUEVOS RECLUTAS!, tenía pensado a hacer que el muchacho sea un pasadito con Eren jojo, y tal vez la muchacha también…o tal vez no, je, quien sabe :3.**


	3. Los nuevos reclutas

**Ohayoo!, perdonen la demora TwT, esque la escuela y trabajos y apenas si me dejan tiempo para escribir!, pero al menos cumplí (Bueno en mi país sigue siendo Viernes xD). Bueno, verán, tenía pensado hacer que los nuevos reclutas fueran de otros animes, pero sería un problema, porque tendría que poner Crossover y luego habrían polémicas y bla bla, así que los que puse son puros inventados por mí, espero les agrade x3, bueno, espero les guste este Cap.…porque no tenía nada…NADA de inspiración….bueno disfrútenlo….**

Al día siguiente todo amaneció de maravilla, las aves cantaban, la brisa era fresca, el sol deslumbraba el cielo y el reflejo de algunas lagunas, las flores despertaban, los animales convivían, todo era estupendo.

Se encontraba un muchacho dándole de comer a su caballo, después fue en busca del cepillo, pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Eh?, ¿Donde estará?, estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí ayer-decía Eren al ver que no encontraba su objetivo.

Petra a lo lejos noto como el menor estaba inquieto alrededor de las caballerizas, lo que le hizo sacar una pequeña risa. Fue hacia el muchacho y llevaba algo en sus manos.

-¿Eren?-Pregunto con delicadeza la castaña.

-¡¿Ah?! Petra, me diste un susto-Dijo saltando un poco, lo cual la joven sonrió ante tal reacción.

-Jaja, perdona no era mi intención hacerlo, ¿Qué buscas?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa

-Jaja, bueno busco el cepillo de mi caballo, estoy seguro de que estaba aquí ayer-Dijo señalando en el rincón derecho de su caballo.

-Oh, ¿Hablas de estos?-Dicho esto extendió sus manos, dejando ver unos cepillos.

Eren se sorprendió, pero le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Si, esas son!-

-Pues aquí está-Le entrego un cepillo

-Pero…yo solo tengo un cepillo.

-Lose-

-¿Entonces porque trajiste otro?-le pregunto con un signo de interrogación a su lado

-Porque yo también tengo que cepillar el mío, además…me gustaría ayudarte-Dijo lo último con un ligero rubor, lo cual el menor le sonrió aun más.

-Muchas Gracias-

Y así, ambos comenzaron a cepillar sus caballos. La joven termino de cepillar su caballo rápido, por lo cual aprovecho para ayudar a Eren y estar un poco mas con él.

**~Con Levi~**

El mayor se encontraba viendo unos informes, bebía de su café mientras la imagen del menor aparecía, sonrió para sus adentros, ese mocoso lo hacía desconcentrarse, así que sacudió levemente su cabeza, intentando alejar sus pensamientos, pero estos ya fueron ahuyentados por cierta científica.

-¡Levi!, te he estado buscando por toda la mañana, Erwin te está buscando, ¡Parece que los 2 nuevos reclutas ya llegaron!-Dijo o más bien grito la mujer mientras jalaba de un brazo a Levi.

-Que molesta, ¿Sabes?, Puedo caminar por mi mismo-Dicho esto fue soltado por ella.

-¡Bueno pero vamos!

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, el azabache no podía evitar pensar en cómo serian, ¿Y si la muchacha era de la misma edad que Eren y lo conquista? ¿Y si el mocoso se interesa por ella? ¿Y si solo quieren robárselo? Oh claro que no, Levi lo medito, tenía que calmarse, debía de mostrar su expresión seria de siempre, pero le enojaba saber que eso podría pasar.

El camino se le hacía eterno, pero debería de ser, ahora o nunca.

Al fondo noto como estaba Erwin hablando con 2 personas, no las pudo identificar bien, pues estas tenían unas capas que los cubrían, y para acabarla eran negras. Se frustró por un momento, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

-Nee, Erwin, ya esta Levi, así que ya nos podemos presentar-Exclamo la científica con una sonrisa.

Levi se les quedo viendo con seriedad, pudo notar que el de la izquierda era un muchacho, y el de la derecha una joven.

-Bueno, parece que nos podemos presentar-Comentó el chico mientras se quitaba la gorra de su capa-Yo soy Charles Le Blanc-extendiendo una rosa roja-Vengo del Muro Rose junto a mi compañera y venimos a ser parte de la legión.

La apariencia del joven era bastante atractiva, ojos rojos como los rubí, cabello blanco, le hacía favor a su apellido, el cabello lo tenía corto con unos rebeldes mechones decorando su rostro, su tono de piel era igual, solo con un tono un poco mas bronceado, pareciera una gema en versión humana. Para desgracia de Levi, se notaba que era más alto que el, lo cual lo hizo molestar, porque claro, a Levi le molestaba encontrarse a alguien más alto que el.

-Mucho gusto-respondieron Hanji y Erwin al insinuó. Levi solo asintió, anqué quedo con la duda del porque el muchacho saco una rosa… ¿Acaso el era…? No, No lo creía…pero tal vez, debía de investigar.

Después, los demás dirigieron sus miradas hacia la muchacha, esta solo sonrió y se saco el gorrito.

-Mei, ¡Mucho gusto!-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano.

A cambio del muchacho, ella era unos 5 cm mas bajita que él, ¿Su apariencia?, Bueno, su cabello castaño es largo que le llega hasta las caderas y es ligeramente claro, pero denotaba mas el tono obscuro, su piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grandes y color miel, su figura era delgada, pero se denotaba que era una chica fuerte. Ella liberaba ese aroma de alegría, no lo podían explicar, solo podían decir que se notaba que era una chica muy alegre.

Cada quien le correspondió su saludo de mano, aunque el mayor después de eso se limpio su mano con un pañuelo, ante esto, la chica rió bajo.

Mientras caminaban, Erwin y Hanji les explicaba a los muchachos sobre la legión, los entrenamientos y lo demás. Levi se preguntaba que hacia ahí, si no le preguntaba nada y no decía nada… ¿Por qué demonios seguía ahí?

Todos estaban tan concentrados hasta que la muchacha dejo de caminar, esto sorprendió a todos, voltearon hacia la dirección que ella miraba. No dejaba de mirar ese punto, podían notar como su cara notaba emoción, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y parecía que iba a llorar. La científica le iba preguntar lo que sucedía, pero simplemente no pudo.

-¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-Dicho esto la muchacha salió corriendo más rápido que el correcaminos hacia el menor.

El nombrado se sorprendió, miro hacia la dirección que lo llamaban pero sintió un peso sobre si, lo que hizo que cayera con esa persona encima.

Todos a excepción del albino estaban anonados. El azabache intentaba controlar su sorpresa y furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a abrazar a su Eren de esa manera? Lo va a pagar caro.

Mientras, Petra intentaba salir del shock, hace un momento estaba hablando muy cómodamente con el menor, ¡¿Y ahora una chica desconocida se le avienta encima!?

Petra y Levi miraban la escena con tics en los ojos y un aura asesina.

-¡Eren!- Exclamaba la chica emocionada de ver al castaño, este solo se le quedo viendo con duda y sorpresa.-Me alegra tanto volver a verte-dicho esto la muchacha lo abrazo con tanta fuerza.

Levi se acerco hacia ellos, estaba dispuesto a separar a la parejita, Petra lo iba a ayudar, pero fue detenida por Charles y el azabache por Hanji.

-Espera-Le dijo el de ojos rubí con una sonrisa a la castaña, lo que le hizo que le saliera un leve sonrojo, si, el muchacho era atractivo, pero no tanto como Eren, así que con duda empezó a ver más la escena.

-¡Suéltame cuatro ojos!-Intentaba liberarse Levi, pero no pudo pues ella lo tenía bien sujetado.

Mientras con los muchachos en el piso…

-Eh…disculpa, pero, ¿Nos conocemos?-Pregunto con nerviosismo el castaño

-¡¿Ehh!?-se separo la joven a verlo a los ojos-¿No me recuerdas?

El menor intentaba recordar, pero no le venía nada a la cabeza, rio nerviosamente, la muchacha bufo y saco algo de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Tal vez esto te ayuda a recordar-Dicho esto saco un listón blanco, Eren lo veía con duda, intentaba recordar, pero simplemente no le venía nada a la mente.

Mei suspiró, después se incorporo, dejando que el menor pudiera sentarse.-Fue hace tiempo…tenía 10 años, recuerdo que tú me diste esto-se le extendió con una sonrisa, el muchacho miro el listón, unos vagos recuerdo le venían, pero aun no estaba seguro.

La muchacha al ver no que no recibía respuesta tomó el listón y se lo ato a la cabeza, después miro a Eren y le dedico una sonrisa. En eso, el menor lo recordó todo.

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

Estaba una niña pequeña en un lago contemplándolo, era hermoso, tenía ganas de conocer el mundo exterior, conocer lugares, ver como se ponía cuando nevaba, ver a otros animales, ver los bosques…el mar. Suspiró pesadamente y se quedo viendo al cielo.

-Ojala un día pueda ir a verlo-Se susurro a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos y la brisa jugaba con su cabello suelto y largo.

-Y de seguro lo harás-Una voz le completo la oración.

-¿Eh?-Dicho esto volteo al que le contesto.

-Yo también quiero ir a ver el mar-Dijo un niño de la misma edad, cabello castaño con un toque rebelde y ojos esmeraldas, un color precioso.

Comenzaron a hablar los niños muy emocionados, imaginándose un mundo diferente haya afuera, imaginando los animales, lugares y todo lo que hubiera.

-Nee… ¿Tú crees en la otra vida?-Le pregunto la pequeña al niño.

-¿Otra vida?-Se quedo dudando-Bueno…yo digo que si, así podremos tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir, porque a mí me gustaría tener otra oportunidad…sin estos titanes-le contestó con una sonrisa.

La niña le correspondió la sonrisa-Yo también lo creo.

Hubo un silencio, parecía que en la noche haría algo de frio, pues el viento llego mas helado.

-Mañana me iré-Comentó la chiquilla en un suspiro

Eren se sorprendió, no la conocía tanto, pero sí tuvieron grandes momentos juntos, y claro junto con Mikasa y Armin, pero…él no quería que se fuera.

-Entonces toma esto-Le dijo mientras le extendía un listón blanco.

-¿Eh?-Dudo la joven.

-Para que me recuerdes cuando vayas al mar- Y dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa.

La niña sonrió y acepto el listón, se lo puso y le dedico una última sonrisa.

-Gracias…Eren-Dicho esto se fue corriendo, dejando a un confundido Eren.

~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~

Entonces, así todo cobro sentido para el menor.

-¡¿Mei!?-Exalto en voz alta

-¡Si, soy yo!-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Eren la volvió a abrazar, tantos años que habían pasado, volver a ver una de sus mejores amigas y que este sana y salva, eso le traía tanta alegría.

-Eren-Levi llamo al menor, el cual se tenso al oírlo.

-Ehh…-Decía nerviosamente mientras se paraba y ayudaba a la joven.

Muchos de los presentes sentían el aura asesina de Levi, Eren escuchaba sus propios latidos del corazón latir muy rápido.

-¿Ya terminaste con tu amiga?

-Se llama Mei-le replico un poco enfadado

Petra veía la escena anonada… ¿Una amiga de la infancia?, espera…si ya conocía a Eren, significa que, ¿Es una nueva Rival?

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero observo como el albino veía Eren de una manera…no muy comprometedora, por así decirlo.

-Bueno bueno, no hay que perder el tiempo ni vidas-Interpuso el muchacho de ojos rubí mientras se acercaba a Eren.

-Eh… ¿Y tu quien eres?-Le pregunto nervioso el menor

-Charles Le Blanc-Le guiñó un ojo y le dio una rosa.

Petra y Levi sintieron un rayo pasar por detrás de ellos mientras se tensaban, mientras que Charles y Eren tenían un fondo algo…"romántico", por así decirlo.

-Tú y tus espectáculos-Completó Mei con una gotita en su cabeza.-Nee Eren, ¿Dónde está Mikasa?, que hace mucho que no la veo-

-Eh…creo que esta en el castillo-

-¡Entonces voy para allá!-Y así, nuestra pequeña joven partió a buscarla.

Hanji y Erwin optaron por tranquilizar la tensión, por lo que la científica llego.

-Hahaha, bueno, parece que ya todos se conocen, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?-

-Me parece bien-Contesto el albino.

-Para mí también-Termino el menor.

-Si…vamos-Petra le siguió.

Levi solo asintió.

El resto de la noche estuvo agradable, a excepción de Levi y Petra, ambos notaron como ese Charles se acercaba mucho a Eren, estuvieron juntos en la cena, y siempre lo hacia reír, lo cual a Levi en la mente le venían mil maneras de matar al mocoso de ojos rubí, mientras que petra imaginaba de todo para torturarlo.

Al finalizar, todos fueron a sus habitaciones, a Mei y al joven se le asignaron habitaciones nuevas, por lo que ellos también ya se habían retirado.

Petra estaba en su camino para ir a su habitación, pero cruzo con el azabache.

-Heichou-

-Petra-

Hubo un silencio…pero ya no se pudo contener.

-Parece…que hay un nuevo rival -

-Si… -

-¿Crees que esa muchacha haya tenido alguna relación con él?

-Puede ser-

Ambos se quedaron dudando, la muchacha cuando vio a Eren se alegro demasiado, mas no notaron ver algo más que amistad, les tranquilizo un poco, pero…ese chico, se le acercaba demasiado a Eren, y siempre lo miraba, en especial en la cena.

-Heichou…hagamos una alianza-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, ¡Para que no se acerquen a Eren!-Completo la joven mientras levantaba sus puños.

-Hmm…no estaría mal, además, esto no significa que puedas sobrepasarte con el-le completó mirándola seriamente.

-No prometo nada-completo con una sonrisilla.

Después de esta conversación empezaron a caminar hacia a su cuarto correspondiente.

-Petra-

- ¿Mande?

-Si tienes alguna notificación sobre ese idiota acercándose a Eren…avísame-

La castaña sonrió y lo miro.

-De acuerdo, pero tú también, ¡eh!

Y al terminar, ambos se retiraron para empezar un nuevo día.

**~Con Charles y Mei~**

-¿¡Ehh!?-Grito una joven mientras observaba al albino sonreír.

-El es diferente, y parece ser alguien…especial-

-Espera…estás diciendo… ¿Qué te gusta Eren?-

-Bueno…aun no lo conozco del todo…pero podríamos decir que es una especie de atracción.-

-¿Y que harás con Heichou?-

-Se nota que también le gusta…pero…aun así peleare por el-

-A veces me asustas Charles-Completó la joven con una gotita en su frente

El albino solo se limito a reír en bajo.

-Bueno…pues ¡Yo te apoyare en todo!-Le prometió con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias-le respondió con una sonrisa.

En eso Levi iba pasando, escucho todo, así que…parece que es un rival oficial….

-Ya veremos quién gana…mocoso-

…

….

**¡Termineeeee!, creí que no lo lograría xD, bueno espero que les haya gustado porque jeje…no tenía inspiración y a ver que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, ¿A caso Charles pondrá las cartas en la mesa? Jaaa, lo veremos en el siguiente Cap. x3**


	4. Dia de Baño-Parte 1

**Ohayoo! Perdonen demasiado la demora TwT pero el viernes estaba en la casa de una amiga (Que por cierto me dio ideas Jaja) y el Sábado no estuve en mi casa y pues el domingo lo deje para los deberes TT-TT, pero bueno, el punto es que hago lo posible para ya subirlo hoy. Ah también quiero decir que de ahora en adelante los capítulos que siguen los subiré en Sábado o Domingo porque el viernes puede que este ocupada. Pero entre esos 3 Días los subiré, bueno sin más disfruten del capítulo x3.**

* * *

Unas semanas después, estaban todos en el comedor hasta que llego

Sasha emocionada.

-¡Chicos, adivinen lo que encontré!-grito emocionada la joven, sin embargo nadie le prestó atención y siguieron platicando cómodamente.

Sasha bufo molesta, se acerco con cada uno gritando literalmente a todos, pero aun no obtenía respuesta, por tanto ruido Rivaille se levantó, azotando la mesa mientras hacía que algunos cubiertos se movieran ligeramente, causando que los presentes les diera un escalofrió y se callaran.

-Calla, eres muy ruidosa-replicó con su fría mirada.

La chica patata tragó grueso y se escondió detrás de Mikasa.

-Etto…creo que deberíamos de escucharla-Contestó tímidamente Christa, lo cual a la castaña le brillaron los ojos.

-Bueno…ayer cuando fui a la búsqueda de comida, Connie y yo encontramos en medio del bosque unos enormes estanques de aguas ardientes-exclamó emocionada la morena.

-¿Aguas ardientes? ¿No te refieres a las aguas termales?-Preguntó Charles.

-¿Aguas termales?-Preguntaron en insinuó la mayoría.

-Si, las aguas termales con aguas calentadas en el subsuelo naturalmente, que salen de la superficie en forma de un estanque en donde caben muchas personas-Explico Armin naturalmente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Le pregunto con duda y sorpresa Eren.

-Mi abuelo tenía un libro donde hablaban de la naturaleza, de ahí salió esto de las aguas ardientes, aunque son reconocidas como "Aguas termales".

-Ya veo, me sorprendes mucho-Respondió con una sonrisa el moreno.

Hubo muchos murmuros, todos pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tener un día de descanso en esas aguas, de seguro algo relajante.

En eso llego cierta científica corriendo junto con Mei detrás.

-¡¿Alguien dijo Aguas Termales!?-Preguntaron ambas con emoción.

A la mayoría se les salió una gotita, dicho esto Eren les comenzó a explicar lo cual ambas chicas se emocionaron…de sobremanera.

-Ni crean-Respondió secamente el capitán.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio, hace un momento estaban todos emocionados y ahora todos sus deseos de ir fueron oprimidos por el capitán, pero ¿Por qué? Oh claro, porque al Heichou no le gusta divertirse.

-Oh vamos enanín, un día de descanso no te vendría mal-Dijo una animada castaña mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Ni creas que acepare-contesto fríamente mientras apartaba bruscamente el brazo de la chica.

-Vamos Heichou… ¿Podemos ir?-se animo a preguntar cierto menor.

El entorno se volvió más silencioso, nadie decía y hacia nada, todo parecía estar detenido por el tiempo. Ambos hombres se quedaban mirando fijamente, Levi con su mirada de "No me jodas" y Eren con su cara de "¡Vamos Heichou, será un día divertido!"

-Se siente la tensión-Menciono Mei bajita mente, logrando sacar ligeras sonrisas en algunos cadetes.

-Lo pensare-grandioso, ahora el mocoso lo hacía dudar, será mejor aclarar las decisiones antes de ser manipulado por ese niño inocente.

Y por arte de magia aparece Erwin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Un día de aguas termales? No suena mal, a decir verdad hace mucho que no voy a unas, así que, ¿Qué les parece si vamos?-

-Al carajo todo-pensó Levi.

Y así, después de este comentario los soldados se entusiasmaron por lo que comenzaron a hablar de cómo seria, ya querían llegar y todo.

-¿Pero cuando nos iríamos?-Pregunto cierta castaña con ojos miel.

-Mañana, obviamente, por lo que quiero verlos a todos a las 6:00 horas, ¿De acuerdo?-Respondió el comandante de ojos azules.

Todos asintieron y se fueron.

**~Con el Heichou~**

-Ya deja de parlotear, que no vez que debemos de madrugar-Renegaba el azabache mientras intentaba zafarse de la científica.

-Pero Levi, mañana seria un día importante, por fin, descansaremos, ¡Iremos a esas aguas que no hemos ido por años!-

- ¿Para que emocionarse tanto? Solo son unas aguas.-

-¡Pe-pero!-la científica se quedo pensando, pero una sonrisa traviesa se le salió junto con hilo de sangre-Tendrás la oportunidad de ver a Eren…sin camisa, no es más…desnudo-

En eso Levi paro, juro por todos los dioses que si no fuera porque Hanji estuviera detrás de ella sufriría una hemorragia nasal, ver ese torso desnudo, con gotas de agua, sin duda comenzaba a agradarle la idea.

-Maldita pervertida- dicho esto le cerró fuerte la puerta y decidió recostarse.

El mayor intento dormir, pero los pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, debía admitir que ver a Eren en ese modo no le molestaba en nada. Pero…imaginar que alguien más lo vea, en especial ese Charles, lo hacía rabiar. Oh claro que no, el se encargara de que nadie lo viole con la mirada, ya que solo él lo puede hacer.

**~Al día siguiente~**

La mayoría de los cadetes estaban donde se les solicitaron….en…..las caballerizas, lose, todos estaban emocionados por estar en un lugar lleno de caballos.

-Parece que están todos-Decía la científica mientras que era seguida por Mei.

-Pero falta alguien-

-¿Quién?-

…

-Hey mocoso, ya levántate de una vez-Decía cierto hombre mientras movía de la cama.

-No quiero….no-

-Levántate, es una orden.-

-Hahaha ese cara de caballo se lo merecía-hablaba entre sus sueños el menor.

-¿Pero que demonios?-se preguntaba el azabache

-Mei…eso no se debe de hacer…-

-¡No! ¡Mikasa eso no es cierto!... ¡No!-

El mayor estaba que se irritaba, le habían asignado una hora, tuvo que madrugar e ir a despertar a este mocoso y el nombrado solo seguía recostado con un hilo de saliva recorriendo de la comisura de sus labios.

El capitán no se iba hacer de esperar, preparo su pie listo para patearlo, pero algo hizo detenerlo.

-Ri…Rivaille-Heichou…-susurro con un ligero sonrojo.

De acuerdo, el azabache juro que vio ese rubor en sus mejillas, por lo que se sintió curioso, e intento hablar con el pequeño a traves de su sueño.

-Eren…-

-¿Puedo llamarlo por su nombre?

-Hazlo-

-Le…Levi-

El azabache sonrió pero eran esas diminutas pero satisfactorias. Se sentía bien al ver como con solo decir su nombre se ruborizaba, incluso en sus sueños, tenía la ventaja sobre Petra y Charles.

1 punto…

En eso el menor se despertó y al ver al capitán tan de cerca hizo que lo asustara.

-¡AHH! HEICHOU, ¡¿Qué Hace aquí!?-

-Por fin despiertas mocoso, todos están esperando afuera así que vístete y ve a las caballerizas-Y dicho esto el mayor se alejo.

El tiempo paso y por fin ambos hicieron aparición donde estaban los chicos.

-Eren, ¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto Mikasa preocupada.

-Perdona, pero me quede dormido jeje-

-Descuida, ¡Al menos ya llegaste y podemos partir!-Completo Mei entusiasmada.

Y así todos iniciaron su caminata hacia las aguas….

…

….

…

….

* * *

**Waa perdonen si tarde (1 semana) jejejej pero obtuve exámenes y ahora ando muy cansada, pero es probable que mañana o el Domingo suba la 2da parte de este capítulo, y créanme, no se decepcionaran…..o eso espero…perdonen por tardaaar! TwT recibiré mis tomatazos. Sé que quedo corto, pero quería darles un adelanto, descuiden, lo que sigue se pondrá ¡Que hierva! xD, ¡Nos Vemos!**


	5. Dia de Baño-Parte 2

**Bueno, aqui esta la segunda parte que les prometi :D, espero les guste porque mi imaignacion la exprimi aqui, o la poca que tengo haha, bueno disfrtenlo~**

* * *

Unas horas después por fin los soldados llegaron a su destino, hubieran llegado mas rápido si no fuera porque a Sasha se le olvidara el camino, sobrevivió gracias a que Mei conociera el camino, por lo que ahora están desempacando.

-Waa, por fin hemos llegado-comentaba Hanji mientras se estiraba-Me duele el trasero por tanto cabalgar ha ha-

-No era necesario que dijeras eso-Replico enfadado el azabache.

-¿Así que es aquí donde nos bañaremos?-Preguntó una emocionada Christa

-Y podremos relajarnos solo las 2-Le termino Ymir mientras abrazaba por detrás a la rubia, la cual se ruborizo un poco.

-De hecho, debemos dividirnos-Decía cierto güero.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Jean

-Bueno, la verdad esque aquí se divide por hombres y mujeres, por lo que ustedes-dicho esto Charles se dirigió a una zona de las aguas-Permanecerán aquí- Y al mover un poco la pared de madera las chicas pudieron apreciar las aguas.

-Woo-La mayoría de las chicas y algunos chicos se impresionaron, para estar en medio de un bosque, no se veía nada mal.

-¿Y donde estaremos nosotros?-Comento Marco mientras se acercaba.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos en esta zona-le contesto el comandante Erwin mientras separaba otra pared de madera, también el lugar era hermoso, pero no tanto como el de las mujeres.

-Chicos, ahí adentro hay unas cabañas, por lo que es la zona donde descansaremos, comeremos y dormiremos-Explicaba la científica-Por ahora, como ven, en medio de estas aguas hay un pasillo, por lo cual nos dividiremos y comenzaremos a arreglarnos para ir, a las 19:00 horas nos reuniremos todos a la cabaña, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Hai!-Exclamaron los soldados en insinuó.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, pero antes de irse, cierta castaña llego con el sargento.

-¡Rivaille-Heichou, espere!-

-¿Qué sucede Petra?-

-Vera…ahora estaremos divididos, por lo que tienes más oportunidad de estar con Eren-Dijo lo ultimo con un toque de enojo.

-¿Y?

-Necesito que…-estaba meditando las palabras que diría- Que protejas a Eren-

-Siempre lo hago-

-Pero…ese Charles estará cerca…-

-Descuida….sé lo que voy a hacer-

Y así la plática murió, haciendo que los participantes se marcharan a sus respectivos lugares.

_**~Con las Mujeres~**_

-Este lugar no ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine- Dijo Petra mientras se sentaba lista para quitarse sus prendas.

-¿Has venido aquí antes?-Pregunto la de ojos miel

-Sí, hace tiempo, junto con Hanji y los demás.

-Sugoi- respondió emocionada la pequeña.

Mientras llegaban a las aguas se sentaron, sintiendo esa agradable sensación del agua recorrer tu cuerpo, poder descansar y olvidar por un momento la cruel realidad.

-No Ymir, por favor- insistía una avergonzada rubia.

-Christa, parece que tus pechos han crecido un poco-decía embocinada mientras los movía lentamente.

-¡¿Ehh!?-Se sonrojo de sobremanera Mei mientras se cubría los suyos. No quería que le dijeran algo ni que se los tocaran, tenía tanta vergüenza.

-¡AHÍ VOOY!-y antes de que todas pudieran voltear una enorme ola de agua cayo a todas.

-¡Hanji, sabes que no puedes hacer eso!-Exclamo Petra mientras se paraba.

-Haha no te preocupes-

-¡POR LAS PATATAAAS!-y así, Sasha hizo un calvado hacia las aguas.

Mikasa solo suspiro mientras intentaba relajarse, pero en eso sintió unas manos sobre sus pechos, lo cual hizo sonrojarse y sorprenderse.

-Woo, Mikasa, ¡Tus pechos son geniales!-Comento una emocionada Sasha

-Hahaha Petra, parece que sigues igual, aunque, parece que crecieron un poco-Comento una divertida Hanji.

-¡Ha-Hanji!-bujo sonrojada y molesta la castaña.

En eso, la científica se volteo hacia Mei, la cual solo se tapo por inercia.

-Jojo, tú no te me escapas chiquilla-

-¡Nooo!-

Y por acto de magia estaba Hanji tocándole los pechos a la pobre Mei, la cual solo intentaba escapar.

-Woo Mei, ¡sin duda eres toda una mujer!, sabía que estos trajes nos ocultaban cosas, aunque claro, mis bebes son más grandes, ha ha- Termino de comentar la científica mientras veía la reacción de la pequeña.

-¡¿Ehh!?-Grito fuertemente la chiquilla.

_**~Con los hombres~**_

-Parece que las mujeres se están divirtiendo-decía con un hilo de sangre Connie.

-¡Hey!, déjanos mirar, no seas tacaño-completo Jean

Marco y Armin solo reían nerviosamente, querían alejarse pero era demasiado tarde, pues los chicos encontraron algo que no debieron.

-Woo, por fin puedo mirar-Se emociono Jean al ver tanta maravilla, hasta que encontró a cierta azabache.

-Mi-Mikasa-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y quería ver más.

-¿Por qué mencionas a mi hermana?-Y dicho esto se acerco y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

-Ustedes…chicos-Decía un Eren sorprendido

-¡Eren!-Gritaron en insinuó –Por favor no le digas a Heichou, solo queremos disfrutar, ¿Si?-Preguntaron con una mirada de cachorro, al menor se le vino una gotita y dudo un poco, pero después suspiro-Son unos malditos pervertidos.- Y dicho esto se fue, lo cual a los demás sentía que se les salía el alma, pero aliviados continuaron con su espionaje.

-Enserio, quien los entiende-Y así, nuestro protagonista comienza a quitarse la camisa y el resto de sus prendas, sin darse cuenta que alguien se lo comía con la mirada de lejos.

Rivaille había terminado de desvestirse, por lo que tenía una toalla a su cintura, iba en camino hacia las aguas cuando noto a cierto menor desvestirse, y noto ese torso, detallado, claro no tanto, su toque bronceado, alto, esbelto, perfecto, las ganas de violárselo llegaron, pero debía auto-controlarse, solo era un niño, uno muy sensual, pero sus pensamientos pervertidos fueron esfumados por cierto albino.

-Eren, vamos que se hace tarde-

-Si ya vo…!¿Ehh!?-grito mientras se le ponía la cara roja.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡T-tú esta des-desnudo! - comentaba mientras intentaba ver hacia otro lado-

-Pero claro, debemos de meternos desnudos-

-¡¿Ehh!?-

-Así que mejor quítate eso- Y dirigió sus manos hacia su ropa interior la cual bajaba, pero fue interrumpido por un empujón.

-Pervertido, déjalo desvestirse solo, así que vamos a las aguas-Comento el azabache enojado mientras agarraba fuertemente de la oreja del albino y se lo llevaba hacia las aguas, lo cual lo aventó fuertemente.

-Auch-se sobo la cabeza el chico.

-¡¿Heichou!?-

-Eren, mas te vale que te apures y vengas aquí de una vez-Y así nuestro azabache se sentó y dejo que la temperatura de las aguas lo relajaran.

Un tiempo después llego cierto chico y se sentó rápidamente, no quería que lo vieran desnudo, por lo que cuando llego se relajo y cerro sus ojos.

-Es muy agradable estar aquí, ¿No?-Dijo el oji-rubi mientras se sentaba a lado de Eren.

-Si-

-Eren, ¿Te has ejercitado últimamente?-

-¿Ehh, porque preguntas?-

-Porque tu pecho se ve asombroso, dime, ¿me dejarías tocarlo?-

Eren se sonrojo de sobremanera, dejarle que un chico lo tocara, eso sí es vergonzoso y ¿Asqueroso?, eso aun no lo sabía del todo.

-Eh…pues…-Intentaba hablar pero simplemente las palabras no salían.

-No es lo que tú crees, es solo para compararlo con el mío-le respondió con una sonrisa, por lo que el menor dudo un momento, pero después suspiro y asintió.

Levi se preguntaba donde estaba el mocoso, había tardado ya buen rato, abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo atónico.

-Ese hijo de perra-Y dicho esto se levanto furioso hacia los chicos.

-Tu pecho es asombroso-decía Charles mientras lo acariciaba-Tus músculos son fuertes y tus brazos delgados, envidio tu cuerpo-

-Vamos, no es para tanto jeje-

-¡Claro que lo es!-En eso el albino miro sus pectorales, los cual los acaricio con un poco mas de presión, haciendo que el menor soltara un ligero gemido.

-Pa-para, por favor-

El albino iba a decir algo pero un puñetazo recibió lo cual lo hundió.

-¡¿Sargento!?-Exclamó Eren, pero al ver la fría mirada de Levi lo hizo tragar grueso, juraba mirar un aura negra por detrás e incluso se sentía mas pequeño y muerto del miedo.

-Eren… ¿Por qué te tocaba el pecho?-Pregunto con un semblante Levi.

-¡No es lo que parece!-Contesto avergonzado mientras se tapaba el rostro.

-¿Ah no?, entonces ¿Por que gemiste?-

-¡¿Ehh!?- En eso se acordó, lo cual lo hizo enrojecer de sobremanera.

El azabache gruño molesto, agarro amabas manos del menor y las coloco sobre su pecho, haciendo que el menor viera el rostro del mayor.

-Estos son de verdad- Comenzó a mover lentamente su manos sobre su pecho, torso y caderas, el castaño sentía que moría por la vergüenza y el deseo, ¿Por qué no se le hacía asqueroso tocarlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Eran preguntas que no sabía cómo responderlas.

Pero su "mágico" momento fue interrumpido por cierto joven.

-Vaya, parece como si alguien estuviera celoso-

_**Con los chicos pervertidos**_

-Chicos, creo que es mejor que nos retiremos-comentaba un tímido Armin.

-Vamos Armin, no es para tanto, disfruta lo que puedas- Le contesto Jean con un hilo de sangre en su nariz.

-Pe-pero-al final no pudo terminar pues sintieron una gran presencia por detrás.

-Parece que los chicos son todos unos desobedientes-Dijo de forma siniestra el comandante rubio.

A los presentes les recorrió un escalofrío y juraron que sus almas salían de forma lenta, sin duda, están muertos.

-Esto…-replicaron en insinuó nerviosos.

-Descuiden, se los dejare pasar, pero deberían de tener cuidado a continuación-Y dicho esto el comandante miro a cierto rubio de sobremanera, lo cual el pequeño se sonrojo un poco-Armin, ven conmigo un momento-El aludido dio un brinco pero se dirigió hacia el comandante, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los jóvenes.

-Que va, continuemos-respondió un animado Reiner mientras miraba el agujero, pero…no le gusto lo que miro.

-Parece que tenemos a unos chicos malos por aquí-dijo cierta chica de lentes con una sonrisa psicópata.

-Oh mierda…-

**~Con Eren~**

Levi y Charles parecían tener una discusión sobre quien tenía el mejor cuerpo, aunque claro, el albino le respondía con una sonrisa y de forma pasiva, lo que hacía que Levi se enojara de sobremanera.

-¡Es todo, ya me traes harto!- En eso el azabache lo empujo, pero se dio cuenta que no era el chico que esperaba.

-¡EREN!-Gritaron los chicos al regresar.

El menor no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, lo único que sabía era que fue golpeado fuertemente y ahora estaba desmayado.

**~Fuera de las Aguas~**

Estaban todos alrededor de Eren, intentando hacerlo reaccionar pero simplemente no despertaba.

-Tal vez ocupa respiración de boca a boca-Se dijo a si misma Mikasa mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-Yo lo hago, tengo experiencia-Dijo Charles mientras se acercaba, pero en eso llego Levi y lo sujeto de los brazos.

-Ni hablar-

-¿Entonces lo harías tu?

-Seria sucio-

-Entonces si lo hare yo-

Y empezó una pequeña discusión de quien lo haría pero al cabo, cuando se voltearon cierta castaña ya le estaba dando la respiración de boca.

En eso el muchacho empezó a moverse y empezó a toser desesperadamente.

-¿Petra?-preguntó el menor mientras su vista borrosa se volvía normal

-¡Eren!- La castaña sin evitarlo abrazo fuertemente al pequeño, mientras que Levi intentaba reaccionar, a ver…acaso Petra ¡¿Lo acababa de besar!?.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto el moreno

-Pues parece que te golpeaste en la cabeza-

-De acuerdo…-respondió con duda-Gracias por salvarme Petra-le dijo con una sonrisa.

La castaña se sonrojo y solo asintió.

-Bueno, ya que el drama acabo yo me retiro-Dijo Jean

-¿Adonde creen que van?-Pregunto una Hanji con una sonrisa psicópata

-¿Eh?-

-Vimos que nos espiaban…deben pagar las consecuencias-Le completo Mei con una mirada fría.

-Oh mierda-respondieron las victimas mientras corrían y eran seguidas por las chicas.

La mayoría fue a cazar sus presas mientras que algunas fueron a la cabaña para descansar.

-Eren vamos a la cabaña-dijo Charles mientras se adentraba.

-En un rato voy, quiero caminar-

-De acuerdo- respondió con una sonrisa.

Eren se dedico a caminar, contemplando la noche, era hermosa, estaba fresco, la luna llena brillaba a más no poder, las estrellas hacían juego con la obscura noche, y la laguna a la cual había llegado hacia que brillara, sin duda, un espectáculo, y con el canto de los grillos lo hacía mejor.

-Eren-

El nombrado volteo al tiempo que la brisa llego, dejando que algunos mechones jugaran con el aire.

-¿Sargento?-

Hubo un incomodo silencio, el mayor se acerco al pequeño y observo el paisaje, sin duda, era perfecto.

-Me alegra de que estés bien-

-Je, no pasa nada- intento sonar despreocupado.

-Eren…-

El menor volteo y sintió una mano atrás de su cabeza, antes de poder reaccionar tenia los labios del mayor sobre los suyos.

Era un beso…!Un beso!, el primero que recibía en toda su vida, porque lo sucedido con Petra era respiración para salvarlo, pero, en sí, lo que contaba era el cariño, y este era el primero.

-No me vuelvas a preocupar…mocoso-

Y así Levi se fue, dejando a un sonrojado y anonado Eren.

Al final, Eren miro al cielo y toco con delicadeza sus labios…sin duda, le había gustado….y mucho.

…

…

…..

* * *

**Bien ,lo prometido es deuda :D, espero les haya gustado, porque hice todo este cap en un día :3, bueno la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo será el siguiente cap haha así que no tengan muchas expectativas, el siguiente lo subiré el Sábado o Domingo, y si no pude fue por trabajos ;A; , bueno espero les haya gustado, ¡Nos Vemos!**


	6. Nuevos Sentimientos?

**Mis queridos lectores….PERDONEN LA DEMORAA ;w; pero no se me ocurría nada, además a los profes como que les gusta poner muchos proyectos, ¿No? Jejeje bueno, solo quería avisarles que después de este capítulo no podre subir el que sigue "a tiempo" (Bueno de hecho ninguno lo he hecho a tiempo LOL) pero ya siguen los exámenes finales así que eh…depende de todo. Bueno espero les guste este capítulo, porque no se me ocurrió nada.**

En los arbustos se encontraba una jovencita, la cual miro toda la escena, soltó una pequeña risa y decidió irse rápidamente a la cabaña.

Al cabo de un rato después, el moreno decidió regresar, aunque se sentía nervioso, ¿Ahora como vería al Heichou después de ese beso?, ¿Acaso el estaba enamorado del sargento? No, por supuesto que no, Eren Jaeger es puro y heterosexual, sus poros heterosexuales vienen a cada rato, pero ver al sargento, ese torso, su trasero remarcado con los ejercicios….de acuerdo, pensar así de la manera más marica es lo que sentía el joven. Simplemente una confusión.

**~En la Cabaña~**

_**Chicas**_

-¡Este día fue grandioso!-Comento una entusiasmada Hanji mientras se aventaba de boca arriba en la cama.

Ymir y Christa estaban sentadas en una cama hablando cómodamente, Annie leía un libro desinteresadamente, Mikasa acariciaba su cabello, intentado acomodarlo, Mina intentaba peinar a Sasha pero esta simplemente no se dejaba y Mei, bueno, ella acaba de llegar algo agitado.

-¡Chi-chicas, a que no adivinen lo que vi!-Jadeaba desesperadamente, después de haber corrido mucho, todas prestaron atención pero esta intentaba regular su respiración y la mayoría se desesperaba.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas tan agitada? ¿Paso algo malo?-Preguntaba una preocupada Christa, lo cual hizo que un leve sonrojo le apareciera a la castaña, debía de admitir que esa chica es demasiado linda, pero si se lo decía a alguien seria asesinada en u por cierta morena.

-Yo mire a Eren-comenzó a platicar o más bien a gritar.

- ¿Eren? ¡¿Qué paso con Eren?!-Comenzó Mikasa.

-Él y el cabo Levi-dicho esto la mirada de Mei comenzó a tornarse roja, lo cual Hanji lo comprendió rápidamente.

-¿Ellos que?-Preguntó Petra con tono preocupado.

-ELLOS SE B-Pero no pudo continuar pues una mano tapo su boca de manera ruda.

-Nee Nee, lo sabemos, Ellos comenzaron a ver lo lindo que es la vida-comento una alegre Hanji, la mayoría les salió una gota, pues era obvio que no tenía nada que ver con lo que la pequeña decía.

-¡Pe-pero!-Y una vez mas fue silenciada mientras le susurro en el oído.

-No debemos dejar que la competencia lo sepa…aun-comento con una sonrisa un poco psicópata.

La menor solo asintió, y se dirigió a sus compañeras y se sentó.

-Si…comenzaron a platicar, perdonen por hacerlas preocupar, jeje-reía nerviosamente, se dio cuenta que metió la pata.

Después de ese "incidente", las chicas volvieron a sus actividades, aunque Mikasa y Petra no dejaban en paz a la chica con saber lo que en realidad había pasado, pero no consiguieron ninguna respuesta.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Mina mientras se acomodaba sus colitas azabaches.

-¡Hay que comer!-

-Sasha, deberías dejar la comida-Comento Christa en forma materna.

-Nah, déjala, es su cuerpo, es su vida-le completo Ymir.

-Que molesto-Susurró Annie mientras iba por otro libro.

-¿Y si hablamos de chicos?-Sugirió Petra

Dicho esto, las chicas se acomodaron en un círculo, cada quien con sus almohadas y Sasha con su patata que Dios sabrá de donde la saco.

Y así, la charla de cada chico comenzó, como Jean si tenía cara de caballo, Marco tenía demasiadas pecas pero eso no le quitaba su lindura, que Armin era tan confundido en ser una chica por ser tan Shota, Levi era más frio que el hielo, no comprendía como tenía tantas fans, Connie era un idiota pero aun así era divertido, Erwin parecía exhibicionista, Reiner era un musculoso, Berthold demasiado alto y serio, Eren un chico atractivo pero muy violable y Charles un roba corazones afeminado.

-No se ustedes-Comenzó Ymir-pero para mí que ese Charles es gay-

-¡Ymir!, ¡¿cómo puedes decir eso!?-Le respondió inmediatamente la pequeña rubia.

-No se equivocan-Respondió Mei con tanta naturaleza.

-¿Eh?-Se escucho en seco

-¿No lo sabían?, Charles es gay-

Un silencio llego….

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?-Preguntaron en insinuó la mayoría.

-¡Lo sabia!, Págame ahora mismo Petra-comento una divertida científica mientras movía sus manos en forma de dinero.

-Así es, así que si tenían ilusiones, mejor olvídense de él-Les menciono de forma simple.

-Mouu y a mí que me comenzaba a interesar un chico-Comento Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Jeje perdona-

-Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado de comentar a los chicos, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de las parejas que se forman?-Dijo Hanji con un brillo en sus lentes.

Y así, muchas parejas "súper heterosexuales" comenzaron a mencionar, haciendo actos de cómo se verían juntos y riendo juntas.

-¡¿Se imaginan a Armin con el comándate Erwin!?-Pregunto Mina, lo cual hizo que Annie se atragantara con su baba. Se escucharon unos "Kya" y juraron ver unos corazones.

-¿Jean y Marco?-Le siguió Sasha, lo cual obtuvo más gritos.

-Reiner y Berthold-Bromeo Annie lo cual obtuvo sus respectivo gritos que la sorprendió.

-¿Y Eren?-Preguntaba Mei-¿Con quién quedaría él?-

-Conmigo-Pensaron Petra y Mikasa al insinuó.

-Querida, ¡Eren queda con todos!, es demasiado violable para todos-Comento Hanji mientras un hilo de saliva salía.-Pero, hay una persona con la cual Eren se vería perfecto-

¿Con Charles?-Preguntó Mina con un aura negra.

-Nop, alguien más…indicado-completo Hanji.

Un silencio llego, todas prestaban atención, mientras la científica sonreía pervertida mente y su sonrojo aumentaba mas.

-Digamos que…con cierto enanín frio gruñón-Completo con un brillo más fuertes.

A Petra y Mikasa les paso un rayo por detrás mientras se petrificaban. ¿Acaso ella se refería a cierto soldado, el más fuerte de la humanidad?

-Ha-Hanji-san, ¿Acaso usted se refiere a...?

-¡RIVAILLE!-Grito emocionada mientras se imaginaba a la pareja de una forma no tan decente.

-¡Kyaaaa!-Una pequeña castaña se desangro mientras caía al suelo, sin duda, una nueva fan de la pareja presente.

-Hanji…-Comentaron Petra y Mikasa mientras la veían de manera asesina.

-Hahaha Chicas no me maten, ¡TENGAN PIEDAD!-

_**~Con los Chicos~**_

Después de que Eren llegara y fuera acosado con mil preguntas se dio una ducha y se recostó sobre su cama, suspirando mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, hasta que se encontró con cierto azabache y se sonrojo de sobremanera que desvió la mirada.

-Eren-kun, te estaba buscando-Comento Charles mientras se acercaba de sobremanera, el aludido solo dio un ligero brinco y después le sonrió.

Rivaille miraba todo con celos, veamos, después de que lo beso, creyó que YA TENIA EN CLARO, que Eren es SUYO, nada mas suyo, pero parece que aun no lo comprenden.

-Los chicos comenzaran a hablar sobre las chicas, ¿Quieres unirte?-

-¿No crees que eso es un poco…gay?-Preguntó el menor con una gotita.

-Solo quiero ver que comentan, ¿Qué dices?-

-Pues vamos-

Y ahora era el turno de los chicos, Comenzaron con Mikasa, aunque cuidaban de sus palabras, pues Eren estaba cerca y les daba miedo que dijeran algo malo y ella se enterara…estarían muertos, pero no faltaron sus chistes de "Mi hogarcito". También dijeron que Christa era la más bella, demasiado dulce y que mucha gente la confundía con Armin, Ymir parecía hombre y no dejaba a la rubia, Sasha era la chica mas tragona que puedan conocer en sus vidas, Annie con un carácter tan "cálido" y "tierno", Mina una chica linda y comprensiva pero a veces algo rara, Mei era una chica hermosa físicamente y que a veces era demasiado sarcástica hasta el punto de herirte "inconscientemente" y Hanji…bueno, una científica loca que les daba demasiado miedo.

-No sé, pero para mí que esa Ymir y Christa andan juntas-Comento un desinteresado Jean.

Reiner sintió su corazón aplastado por un titán y lo miro de forma asesina.

-Chicos, ¿Hay alguna mujer que les atraiga?-Pregunto de la nada Charles.

Muchos se quedaron callados, hasta que un Connie comenzó.

-Pues no soy marica como ustedes, ¡pero yo estoy loco por esa chica patata!-

-¿Ah sí?, pues yo estoy enamorado de Mikasa, es tan hermosa y perfecta, que un día nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos-Comento Jean imaginándose algo totalmente utópico…para él.

-Y sus hijos serán establos, por cierto, olvídala, ella no te pondrá atención, solo habla de Eren a cada rato-Le contesto Reiner, lo cual obtuvo risas por el comentario de los establos.

-¡Maldito Eren!, ¡obtienes la atención de todas!-Contesto enojado Jean.

-Tranquilo, se que un día encontraras a la persona ideal-le re confrontó Marco mientras le sobaba el hombro derecho con cariño y una sonrisa acompañada.

-Ma-marco-dijo sorprendido.

-¡Gaaay!-Contestaron en insinuó.

-Nee Eren, ¡¿Que haces para llamar la atención!?-le pregunto de forma desesperada Jean.

-Eh…no hago anda, además ¿Por qué dicen eso?, ni que fuera la gran cosa-contesto algo nervioso el menor.

-Pero Eren, debes admitir que eres atractivo para las chicas, y de seguro algunos chicos-le respondió Armin.

-Esque admítelo, Eren-kun, un joven apuesto, alto, ojos de color exótico, cabello desordenadamente perfecto, aroma dulce, carácter impulsivo, sonrisa perfecta, ¿Qué chica no quisiera estar con él? , no es más, ¿Quién no quisiera estar con él?-Dijo como si nada el albino.

Hubo un silencio, y Eren se sonrojo al mil, aunque después miro hacia atrás y noto unos ojos oliva clavados sobre él, lo cual se tenso y se volteo a sus compañeros.

-Charles…-Comenzó Erwin en tono serio.

-¿Si?-

-¿Acaso tu eres…?-Intento preguntar de forma apropiada Marco.

El albino ya no pudo más, así que abrazo al menor de los hombros y se recargo sobre él.

-Y esa es una de las razones por la cual me enamore de el-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba de manera cariñosa al menor.

Un silencio llego…Levi quebró el vaso que tenía en su mano, miro de forma asesina al albino, el cual noto su mirada y abrazo mas al castaño.

-¡¿Ehh!?-Respondió confundido el menor.

-Esto es lo mas homosexual y marica que he visto-dicho el comentario por el azabache se retiro del cuarto.

-Sargento…-contesto el moreno, quería seguirlo, pero simplemente, Charles no lo soltaba.

Muchos comenzaron a hacer ruidajo y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, querían eliminar la tensión que se había generado.

-¡Sargento, Espere!-Pedía el menor pero era detenido por Armin y Charles.

-Déjalo, ocupa estar solo-Le comentaba el albino.

-Eren, no creo que debas ir ahora-le aconsejaba su mejor amigo.

-Pero debo hablar con el…-

En eso, el comandante llego y los separo a los 3.

-Chicos, esto sería demasiado problemático, la verdad recomiendo que dejen a Eren, quiero conversar con él-

Ningún chico obtuvo objeción alguna y se retiraron.

-Eren…-Comenzó el rubio, intentando calmar al moreno.

-Eren, como te habrás dado cuenta, Levi no es el más indicado para estas situaciones, pero…está molesto.-

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque te ama...-

Un silencio llego, Eren abrió los ojos de sobremanera, intento procesar las palabras

…_Te Ama…_

-¿Eh?-intento sonar claro.

-Así es, esto es una situación difícil para él, siempre creyó que estaba mal, pero, al ver cómo te miraba, como siempre hablaba de ti, como…se preocupaba por alguien… Puede que él no sea el más gentil, ni el más tierno, pero tiene sentimientos, cada vez que veía como sufrías, cada vez que llorabas, el escondía su sufrimiento, haciendo que todos lo vieran de forma fría, pero…lo único que quería…era poder verte alegre…a su lado.

-Co-comandante-

-Había veces que se le veía incluso de mejor humor, pero, desde que llegaron los nuevos reclutas, y el nuevo no te dejaba, se podía ver el aura negra de Levi, tal vez tu no lo notabas, pero se notaba cuantas ganas tenia de asesinarlo, ¿Sabes?, el es muy posesivo, recuerdo que una vez le dije que estábamos comprometidos, hubieras visto su cara-rio ligeramente.

Eren solo se sonrojo y escondió su rostro.

-Te sugiero que hables con el…antes de que las cosas empeoren- y dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa al joven y se alejo.

El menor suspiro, miro al fondo y comenzó a buscar al sargento, esta vez, aclarara sus dudas, ahora…

_El luchara…_

…

…

…

…

**Minaa! Perdonen DEMASIADO la demora TwT, pero pasaron exámenes y me estoy recuperando, se que la nota dice que tendré…porque tenía planeado subirlo antes, pero no pude, ahora que estoy libre logre terminarlo :'D , espero les guste, porque no se me ocurría nada xD.**

**Etto, no creo que este actualizando muy a menudo, pueda parece que ya tengo vida social (yupi) ah sí, también les digo que tal vez no escriba aquí porque realizare nuevos proyectos, hare una historia estilo "Frozen" de Eren x Levi, así incesto cute x3 y también con Carol(Mi Senpai x3) Un one-shot que aun vemos de que tratara y tengo pensado aunque dudo mucho que lo haga una de "Ataque en el Síndrome de Octavo Grado" Jaja no se, planeaba hacer uno donde Eren tiene el síndrome, pero le da temor expresarlo, hasta que conoce a Levi y Hanji, personas con el mismo síndrome que lo ayudaran a sacarlo y bla bla….nose es como una copia de Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai! (Recomiendo ese anime si te gusta el romance y lo sobrenatural) Pero solo lo tengo planeado, como una bobería de mi mente jajaja, bueno ya me voy, perdonen MUCHO la tardanza, pos me mato en unos instantes, bueno me largo ya…**

**Nos Vemos! 3**


End file.
